Il est possible que l'impossible soit possible
by Lou Berkeley
Summary: Ou comment une potion qui vous explose à la figure peut elle changer le cour de l'histoire. Pauvre Severus
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Il est possible que l'impossible soit possible

**Rating:** K+

**Résumé:** Cette fiction est ce qu'on pourait appeler une minifiction. Elle ne comptera que quelque chapitre, 4, maxi 6 chapitre. Qui seront assé cour dans l'ensemble. L'idée m'est venu avec un dessin très particulier du maître des potion. L'histoire se passe après la première guerre contre Voldemort. Peut de temps après qu'il ai disparu. Rogue enseigne à Poudlard et en loupant une potion il se retrouve propulsé dans une histroire complétement folle. Qui va changer beaucoup de chose pour la prochaine guerre. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Oups!

Dans la pénombre et l'humidité, dans les profondeurs inquiétantes des cachots de Poudlard, le maître des potions exerçait son art. Pourquoi y avait il des cachots à Poudlard me direz vous. Je vous dirai, Poudlard est un château alors pourquoi pas des cachots? Dans un château c'est commun. Peut être les avaient on construit au départ pour y enfermé les élèves indisciplinés? Ou Salazard Serpentard, le plus noir des fondateurs, adorateur des serpents et de la nuit, préférait il enseigner à ses élève dans des conditions plus digne de lui.

Toujours est il que Severus Rogue, élevé chez les Serpentards depuis toujours, aimait le calme et la fraicheur qu'offrait les cachots. S'était chez lui, son domaine, son antre secrète, là où personne n'osai venir le déranger. Là où loin du monde il pouvait laissé tomber sont masque de froideur amer.

Dans son laboratoire au plafond vouté entièrement en pierre de taille il crée dans le plus grand secret parfois des potion aux propriétés exceptionnel mais pas forcément légal. Le directeur le laissait faire tant qu'il ne faisait pas exploser l'école. Et puis il lui devait bien ça n'ayant pas accepté son vœu d'enseigner la DCLFDM.

Il était arrivé, malgré son talent hors du commun (arrête Sev' tes chevilles enflent) que certaines de ses potions aient des ratées et qu'il du sortir en catastrophe du laboratoire d'où s'échappait tantôt de la fumés tantôt un Rogue multicolore.

Enfin il se loupait rarement.

Penché au dessus d'un chaudron fumant il écarta les mèches qui tombaient devant ces yeux. Il détestait ses cheveux qu'il n'arrivait jamais à garder propre à cause des émanations des potions qu'il confectionnait à longueur de journée.

Concentré il relu le parchemin posé à côté du chaudron. Inscrit en caractère minuscules, les étapes de cette potions qu'il avait mit des mois à mettre au point.

Un potion à faire disparaître. Non pas à rendre transparent un objet ou une personne cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Et puis il y avait déjà le sortilège de désillusion. Ce qu'il était entrain de confectionner était cent fois plus dur, la potion devait annihiler l'existence physique de tout se qu'elle toucherait.

C'est sur ordre du directeur lui même qu'il s'était mit à la tâche. Rogue ne connaissait pas ses motivations mais il n'avait pas songé une seconde à les lui demander. Le directeur avait ses raisons, Severus était à son service et entièrement dévoué depuis que Dumbledore avait accepté sa réminiscence des ténèbres.

Entièrement à sa tâche il ajoutait un ingrédient après l'autre sans se tromper d'ordre. Remuant tant de fois dans un sens puis dans l'autre, laissant reposer quelque minute avant de continuer.

L'art de créer des potions était une chose complexe et dangereuse. Un chaudron pouvait vous exploser à la figure à tout moment au moindre faut pas.

Et Rogue l'apprit se jours là à ses dépends.

Au bout d'une heure de préparation, après avoir laissé la potions reposer à feu doux elle avait pris une belle couleur bleutée et dégageait des volutes violette.

Il était temps de passer à la phase finale, rajouté le dernier ingrédient, une frange de plume de phénix. Le phénix à qui il l'avait prit n'avait pas vraiment apprècier, surtout que s'était celui de Dumbledore et que se dernier n'était pas au courant.

Il lâchât la frange dessus puis s'écarta de quelque mètre. Elle tomba doucement virevoltant dans la fumée pour se posé légèrement à la surface du liquide bouillonnant. Normale.

Elle resta là pendant d'infime seconde puis s'enfonça comme une pierre. Normale. Le liquide prit immédiatement une couleur noir,(toujours normale) il entra en ébullition tel qu'il déborda. Le chaudron s'enflamma alors. Pas normale.

Rogue sut alors que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il n'avait que quelque secondes pour sortir vite fait de la pièce.

Il se vit au ralenti tourner le dos au chaudron en feu mais n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre la porte.

L'explosion balaya la pièce faisant voler en éclat les bocaux et les étagères. Il crut sa dernière heure arrivée. S'était trop bête vraiment. Après avoir survécu à un guerre contre le plus puissant mage noire du millénaire le voilà anéanti par une de ses propres potion.

Étrangement il ne songea pas à tout se qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de vivre. Non il se dit juste que s'était dommage parce qu'il avait préparé un excellent cours pour les septième années demain et qu'il n'aurait pas le loisir de voir leur tête démoraliser devant l'ampleur de la tâche.

Mais au lieu de sentir la morsure des flammes comme il s'y attendait, c'est un crochet qui vient le chercher au niveau du nombril pour l'entrainer dans un méandre de feu et de tourbillons de couleur.

Pour finir projeté contre un mur de brique où il alla s'écraser et tomber dans les pommes.

Il reprit ses esprit peut de temps après. Légèrement roussi et chiffonné.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux un ciel étoilé le surplombait. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, dans une position pas très confortable d'ailleurs et il semblais éclairé par un feu car des lueurs rouges dansaient sur ses robes noires et le mur de brique.

Une douleur à la tempe lui indiqua une bosse de la taille d'un œuf ainsi qu'un vilaine écorchure qui saignait abondamment.

Rogue se releva tant bien que mal. Prit de vertige il s'adossa au mur et s'accorda deux minute pour reprendre ses esprits avant de s'intéresser à se qui l'entourait. Juste en face de lui un feu immense brûlait une maison entière fendent les poutres de bois dans des craquement retentissant.

Se n'était pas tout à fait une maison d'ailleurs remarqua le maître en potion mais plutôt un grange toute en bois.

Des gens habiller comme des mendiants criaient et couraient dans tous les sens. Des femmes s'éloignaient du feu portant à bout de bras une tripoté d'enfant. Pendant que des hommes hurlaient des ordres à d'autres et se passait des seaux remplis d'eau apparemment puisqu'ils les vidaient sur les flammes.

Rogue eu un sourire narquois. S'ils pensaient pouvoir éteindre de telles flammes avec leur seaux ridicules ils allaient droit dans le mur.(Pour lui s'était déjà fait!)

Il sortit sa baguette se préparent à prononcer un sort invocateur d'eau quand une violente bourrasque le plaqua au mur.

La créature qui atterris à quelque mètre de lui feula.

Rogue se dit alors qu'il était tout simplement entrain de faire un cauchemar car se qui se tenait devant lui n'existait plus depuis près de neuf siècles. Il en savait quelque chose car il les avaient étudier en Syrie sur des manuscrit datant du XIIe siècle qui retraçaient leur dernière année de vie.

Alors pourquoi la créature s'approchait elle? Pourquoi ne se réveillait il pas? Et pourquoi ces gens était il habillés comme au Moyen Age?

Soudain il eut comme un doute.

* * *

Oui je sais ça ne se fait pas de couper un chapitre à un moment pareil mais c'est fait expré sinon il n'y aurai plus de suspence!

Prochain chapitre rapidement c'est promit. Etant donné que celui la ne m'a pris qu'un heure à créer je devrait pouvoir faire pareil pour le deuxième!


	2. Chapter 2

Cher lecteur bien le bonjours. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite ne vous emballez pas se n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Désolé.

Je tenait simplement un vous dir que l'histoire de notre pauvre Severus avance mais qu'elle n'est pas totalement au point et que j'ai du rectifié pas mal de chose sur la première trame que j'avais écrite.

Du coup c'est deux chapitre complet qui son passé sous la trape et que j'ai entièrement réécris.

Donc je vais attendre d'avoir tous les élément en main (dont la fin de l'histoire) avant de publier quel que chapitre que se soit.

Vous connaitrez le fin mot je vous le promet.

Quand? Euh...jocker?

Je ne sais pas quand mais j'ai d'autre fics en cours pour les amateurs qui sont Updated régulièrement.

Voilà sur se à très bientôt.

Lou Berkeley


End file.
